The present invention relates to apparatus and methods for controlling the redox potential and the characteristics of hydrogen contained in water and to various uses of such water.
It is well known that all biological systems live by undergoing oxidation and reduction reactions.
It is generally accepted that oxidation and the presence of an excess of hydroxyl free radicals produce degradation in certain biological systems in living organisms.
Specifically, scientific literature attributes certain cancers and other diseases such as Parkinsons disease to uncontrolled oxidation. Failure of the body""s protective systems to quench the excess oxidizing free radicals leads to uncontrolled reactions resulting in such diseases.
It is known to improve water quality by electrolysis. A home unit for water improvement is manufactured and sold by Ange Systems, Inc. and distributed by Sanyo Trading Co., Ltd. in Tokyo, Japan and provides both acidic and alkaline water supplies. The acidic water is proposed for use as an antiseptic, while the alkaline water is proposed for use as drinking water.
There also exist certain contexts in which oxidation of undesired biological entities is desired. One example is the operation of oxidizing drugs, such as silver nitrate, which kill certain microorganisms.
There is provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing a water-based fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics comprising the steps of:
providing at least one material having selected characteristics; and
causing supply of hydrogen atoms from the at least one material to the fluid, whereby the fluid receives hydrogen atoms from the material, which hydrogen atoms have the selected characteristics.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method of providing a water-based fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics, comprising the steps of:
providing at least one material having selected characteristics; and
supplying hydrogen atoms from the at least one material, without the remainder of the material, to the fluid.
In accordance with one embodiment of the invention, the fluid is oxidized prior to supply of hydrogen atoms thereto.
In accordance with another embodiment of the invention, the fluid is oxidized following supply of hydrogen atoms thereto.
Preferably, the at least one material comprises a plurality of materials, which may be selected from metals and elements in electrolyte solutions.
The plurality of materials may include drugs, olfactory compounds, or other organic compounds.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for providing a water-based fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics comprising:
at least one material having selected characteristics; and
a hydrogen transfer facility providing supply of hydrogen atoms from the at least one material to the fluid, whereby the fluid receives hydrogen atoms from the material, which hydrogen atoms have the selected characteristics.
There is additionally provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention apparatus for providing a water-based fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics, comprising:
at least one material having selected characteristics; and
a hydrogen supply facility supplying hydrogen atoms from the at least one material, without the remainder of the material, to the fluid.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided apparatus for providing a water-based fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics comprising:
a container for at least one material having selected characteristics, the container including an inlet for receiving hydrogen and at least one wall which permits hydrogen diffusion therethrough; and
a hydrogen exchanger, communicating with the container and causing exchange of hydrogen atoms between the material and the fluid, whereby the fluid receives hydrogen atoms from the material, which hydrogen atoms have the selected characteristics.
There may also be provided apparatus for oxidizing the fluid prior to or following supply thereof to the hydrogen exchanger.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention apparatus for providing a water-based fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics comprising a container including an anode and at least one cathode formed of a material having selected characteristics, the container including an inlet for receiving a water based electrolyte, wherein hydrogen atoms are exchanged between the material and the fluid, whereby the fluid receives hydrogen atoms from the material, which hydrogen atoms have the selected characteristics.
Preferably, a plurality of additional cathode assemblies are disposed between the anode and the cathode, each assembly including an anode facing surface formed of a material having selected characteristics and a cathode facing surface formed of carbon.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the apparatus also comprises a ion permeable, generally water non-permeable membrane separating each of the additional cathode assemblies from each other and from the anode and the cathode, thereby defining separate oxidizing and reducing water pathways in the container.
The present invention also seeks to provide apparatus and methods for reducing the redox potential of substances and various uses of such substances.
It is appreciated that drinking water, especially chlorinated water, has a high concentration of oxidizing OH radicals expressed in high redox potential readings.
The present invention seeks to quench the hydroxyl free radicals by atomic hydrogen, to form water. The atomic hydrogen activity is provided via reducing water.
It is known that the active hydrogen in different antioxidants has different physical properties, such as its magnetic resonance, causing it to have different biological effects. Therefore, the hydrogen coming from a specific substance carries some characteristics of the substance it came from. It is also known that hydrogen atoms of a substance can be exchanged with hydrogen atoms in a solvent, such as water.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to form water in which one or more of the hydrogen atoms are of a predetermined character. In this manner, water can be improved qualitatively and quantitatively.
It is known that air oxidized by ozone, chlorine and the like is toxic to plants. The oxidative potential of the air stems from the formation of hydroxyl radicals upon reaction of the oxidizing matter with the moisture in the air and the water in the plants.
It is therefore another object of the present invention to reduce oxidizing fluids, such as air, by contact with atomic hydrogen or reducing water.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a vehicle for preventing or slowing harmful oxidation in biological, organic and inorganic systems.
There is thus provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for improving water quality including the steps of:
providing a supply of water to be treated; and
decreasing the redox potential of the water principally by supplying thereto atomic hydrogen.
Preferably, the step of decreasing the redox potential comprises supplying molecular hydrogen to apparatus operative to convert the molecular hydrogen to atomic hydrogen.
The step of decreasing the redox potential may include the step of electrolysis.
In accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention, the step of supplying includes the step of supplying molecular hydrogen to a porous material which is operative to disassociate the molecular hydrogen into atomic hydrogen and to adsorb the atomic hydrogen.
There is also provided, in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for improving water quality including the steps of:
providing a supply of water to be treated; and
decreasing the redox potential of the water by electrolysis employing a cathode and an anode, wherein water communicating with the anode and the cathode is not separated.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for improving water quality including the steps of:
providing a supply of water to be treated;
initially oxidizing the water; and
subsequently reducing the redox potential of the oxidized water.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for quenching the oxidizing free radicals of a substance including the steps of:
providing a supply of electron donors which following electron donation become oxidizers; and
providing a supply of a material rich in atomic hydrogen activity which immediately bonds with the oxidizers produced by electron donation so as to prevent the build up of a presence of oxidizers.
There is also provided in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention a method for quenching the oxidizing free radicals of a substance including the steps of:
providing an anti-oxidant which is operative for producing reduction of the substance and which, upon producing reduction does not act as an oxidant.
Preferably the anti-oxidant is atomic hydrogen.
Preferably the porous material comprises a ceramic material, or a sintered material including a catalyst or graphite.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of improving air quality within an enclosure including the steps of:
reducing the redox potential of moisture in air to provide reducing air; and
supplying the reducing air to the enclosure.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of improving air quality including the step of quenching oxidizing substances in the air.
Preferably, the step of quenching comprises the step of quenching hydroxyl free radicals in the air.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of storing produce including the steps of:
maintaining produce in a controlled atmosphere; and
reducing the redox potential of the controlled atmosphere.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of growing plants including:
providing water having a redox potential;
providing a plant;
reducing the redox potential of the water to produce reduced redox potential water;
irrigating the plant with the reduced redox potential water.
Preferably the method of growing plants also includes the step of providing a spray of the reduced redox potential water thereby to provide a reduced redox potential atmosphere for the plant.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of soilless plant growth including the steps of:
providing water having a redox potential;
providing a plant;
reducing the redox potential of the water to produce reduced redox potential water;
providing the reduced redox potential water to the plant.
Preferably, the step of providing comprises the step of providing a water spray to the plant.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of reducing the redox potential of fluids including the steps of:
reduction of the redox potential of a liquid to produce a reduced redox potential liquid;
freezing the reduced redox potential liquid to produce frozen reduced redox potential liquid; and
supplying the frozen reduced redox potential liquid to a fluid for reduction of the redox potential thereof.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method for improving water quality including the steps of:
killing microorganisms in the water by oxidizing the water; and
thereafter reducing the redox potential of the water.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of storing produce including the steps of:
providing a supply of water;
increasing the redox potential of part of the supply of water to provide oxidizing water;
reducing the redox potential of another part of the supply of water to provide reducing water;
humidifying air using the reducing water to produce reducing air;
washing produce using the oxidizing water;
thereafter rinsing the produce in the reducing water;
thereafter removing excess reducing water from the produce by directing a flow of the reducing air onto the produce; and
thereafter maintaining the produce in a controlled atmosphere containing the reduced air.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of disinfecting a liquid including the steps of:
supplying molecular oxygen and hydrogen to the liquid to create an excess of OH radicals for disinfection; and thereafter
supplying molecular hydrogen to the liquid to reduce the redox potential thereof.
Additionally in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the invention there is provided a method of operating a spa including the steps of:
heating, disinfecting and reducing the redox potential of water by applying thereto an AC electrical current which produces partial electrolysis thereof; and
supplying the heated, disinfected and reduced water to a spa.
Further in accordance with a preferred embodiment of the present invention there is provided a method of providing a fluid with active hydrogen having selected characteristics including the steps of:
supplying hydrogen to a material having selected characteristics; and
causing exchange of hydrogen atoms between the material and the fluid, whereby the fluid receives hydrogen atoms from the material, which hydrogen atoms have the selected characteristics.